


Deep Ocean Of Secrets

by zilah



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilah/pseuds/zilah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen and Jack restore their friendship after Jack is wounded on Polychrest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Ocean Of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sad but true: they are not mine but belong to Patrick O'Brian. I just play with them. No one pays me.  
> Spoilers: Post Captain  
> Warnings: Slash, Sex, Possibility of drowning in fluff, or get your teeth rotten.  
> Beta: Thank you so much for your help, alltoseek! Without you, I was lost.
> 
> Author's Notes: This story is written for Perfect_ Duet's Advent Calendar 2013
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy and FB is Love,
> 
>  
> 
> zilah

* * *

_”Come, brother,” said Stephen in his ear, very like a dream. ”Come below. You must come below - here is too much blood altogether. Below, below. Here, Bonden, carry him with me.”_

* * *

Stephen's insides were in complete turmoil while he sat beside his peacefully slumbering friend throughout the night. Jack seemed so young and vulnerable in his sleep and Stephen couldn't take his eyes away from him. 

He had plenty of time to think; for that, he was grateful. And he also knew one thing: Jack had been extremely lucky this time and Stephen too was lucky, because he didn't lose Jack even before he had had a chance to explore his feelings.

They had been so close to losing everything. What in God's name had possessed them to fight like that? Stephen was almost nauseous when he thought of the duel and the inevitable outcome, if it had ever come to pass.

Stephen was experienced duelist, but to fight against Jack...against the one he had loved since they first sailed together. The mere thought made him nauseous. 

Jack groaned in his sleep and Stephen studied him, concerned. 

”Shh... just sleep now, my dear. Everything is fine,” Stephen murmured, caressing Jack's face. Only the Dear knew what would Jack say when he finally woke up, but one thing he was sure of. He couldn't have raised his weapon against Jack even if his very life had depended on it. 

Finally, he made a promise to himself. When Jack was better, he would talk to him and if there was any chance to restore their friendship, he would seize it with both hands.

* * *

Jack's head felt odd when he finally woke. He was thirsty and devilishly tired, and he groaned with pain. The noise woke up the doctor that had dozed in the chair beside the bed. 

“Jack? Don't move. How do you feel now?” Stephen asked, leaning over him.

"Stephen? What happened?" Jack croaked, confused as pale grey eyes studied him with concern.

"You gave me quite a fright, brother. You almost lost all of your blood and your life too.”

Jack remembered now. And he remembered something else that made his heart clench with trepidation. Why Stephen was still here, anyway? Shouldn't he be happy that Jack had received his justifiable punishment for his cruel words? This time Stephen didn't seem so cold, but Jack still sensed uneasy air between them. 

He struggled to find the right words, but managed only an embarrassing "Forgive me... I... I am so sorry..." He blushed at his incoherent babbling, but before he managed to say anything to save the awkward situation, Stephen smiled at him. God, how he loved that smile. It always managed to take his breath away. The feelings he had tried to deny since they first had met began to stir inside him and suddenly the words were not needed at all. Without thinking Jack pulled his friend closer, kissing him.

”Jack... please, not... now,” Stephen panted. It took some time before he managed to gather his wits but finally he pulled back.

”I am sorry. I... I thought you wanted...” Jack whispered, ashamed. Now he had done it. He had offended Stephen for good, and Stephen would leave him. The thought hurt more than his wounds, but he refused to give in to tears. Hadn't he made a fool of himself enough?

Stephen was unsure what to say, but then he took a closer look on his friend and his heart melted. Jack, his powerful and courageous Jack looked like a frightened boy. He took a step closer and leaned over the bed.

”Jack, my dear, dear friend. I wouldn't turn you down for the world, but this isn't the right time. You must lie still, you are injured,” Stephen caressed Jack's face as he spoke and his heart eased when he saw worried lines disappearing and a charming blush spreading on his cheeks.

The private moment suddenly shattered when Killick knocked on the door and stepped in without waiting permission. Stephen's heart skipped a beat and he silently cursed himself for the loss of control, however brief it had been. He would never forgive himself if any harm would become to Jack because of their feelings. With sheer willpower he pulled himself together and focused on Jack's treatment. 

”Now here is your physic, and here is your bolus; and remember, a quart of porter with your breakfast, a quart at midday. . .” Stephen said, even if he saw that Jack eyed the bolus with reluctance.

”This is perhaps the most nauseating dose that you have ever yet compounded. I can't get it down without a drink,” Jack complained. Stephen hid his smile. 

* * *

Stephen was weary when he finally arrived to the Grapes, but he forgot everything else when he heard Jack's violin through the door. He stepped in and smiled at his surprised friend. 

”Oh, there you are my plum,” Jack cried and rose, leaving his violin on the table. 

”It's good to see you Jack. I trust you are well?” Stephen asked, even if he could see that Jack's health was much improved.

”Killick has followed your orders to the letter,” Jack said, clearly frustrated, but then smiled.

”I missed you, Stephen,” he whispered, peering affectionately into his face.

Simple words were all encouragement Stephen needed. He embraced Jack and kissed him.

”I missed you too. Pray, lock the door and come to bed.”

* * *

Stephen had seen Jack without clothes before, but never like this. He had avoided looking at his friend properly; fearing his attraction would show, but now looked his fill. He also took one, quick glance at Jack's wounds and his heart eased when he saw them nicely healed. With eager hands Stephen took rest of the clothing away, caressing the skin that was revealed to him. He could hardly wait as Jack returned the favor, finally they both were naked. 

Stephen enjoyed running his hands lightly over Jack's firm chest and arms. His skin wasn't flawless but he loved every inch of it and the slightly sweaty scent was simply addicting. Slowly, he backed Jack up until they were against the bed and pushed slightly. Jack fell backwards with surprised yelp, and Stephen grinned mischievously at his stunned expression and lay down beside him.

Jack couldn't believe what Stephen was doing to him. He had had lovers before, but always the dynamics of sex had been other way around. Jack had been the one to bring pleasure to the other, but now it began to dawn to him that with Stephen the things may be different. 

He forgot his thoughts when Stephen leaned over him and kissed him softly. He groaned, opening his lips for Stephen to explore. The kiss deepened, making his heart race and his whole body aching with need. Delicious shudders ran through him, as Stephen moved lower on his body, kissing and caressing his neck and chest. Stephen's hands and lips on him were eager, but gentle and loving. He didn't leave one inch of his body untouched, exploring and finding all of his sensitive spots. Some of them Jack hadn't even known he possessed. 

“Stephen! Please...if you please...” Jack rasped as firm hands held him at place and hot lips devoured his arousal, reducing him to a writhing mass on the bed. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Stephen's face as he pushed him towards the edge. Heat flashed through his being like a lightning bolt as he climaxed, spilling in Stephen's delicious mouth. 

Stephen took one look at his lover and what he saw made him smile. Jack, big, strong Jack, was completely weak and breathless after his completion. It was a blissful thought that his touches had undone this powerful man.

Jack opened his eyes, still feeling completely astonished after the earth-shattering completion. Stephen had made him feel like no one ever had before. He looked up into the sparkling eyes of his lover, and he reached up and caressed his face. With a happy sigh, Jack wrapped his arms around Stephen and held him close. They kissed slowly and softly, but with all love and desire they felt for each other. When they finally broke the kiss Jack gazed into Stephen's eyes and gasped at the sheer hunger and love he could see in them.

“Stephen. I want to make love to you,” Jack whispered and blushed at his own boldness.

“Possess me then, my love. I should like that of all things,” Stephen said, hiding his smile. Jack's shyness amused him, but he didn't have the heart to tease him. It never failed to surprise him how chaste Jack was in his speech. 

Jack forgot his hesitation. He groaned deeply as nimble fingers wrapped around his arousal quickly coaxing it back to full hardness. With a feral growl that surprised them both, he grasped Stephen's hips and turned them around. Their lips met in a kiss that was full of love and passion, and Jack felt he was losing himself completely in Stephen's arms. After years spent loving his friend from afar, Jack found that he could barely contain the heat that now consumed him. His heart beat madly in his chest as he caressed Stephen and saw how his touches affected to him. Stephen was as eager as him and encouraged him with breathless pleas. When he finally leaned into waiting arms, he could have wept with relief. Soon, he would have the one he had loved for years. 

Stephen sighed with pleasure as Jack pinned him against bed and their gazes locked. His body gave in easily, surprisingly so as he was finally filled to burst. He moaned as Jack picked the slow, satisfying pace, making love to Stephen just as deliciously as he had always dreamed of. Nothing had ever felt so right to Stephen as Jack in his arms, within him, filling him completely. He couldn't take his eyes away from Jack's face as ecstasy crossed over them, and he enjoyed of the sight just as much as the rock hard shaft sliding within him. Stephen trembled as Jack groaned his name, and he could feel the warmth of his release deep inside him. With a moan, he let go and the waves of his own orgasm swept over him. 

Stephen opened his eyes as he felt gentle kiss on his cheek. He smiled as he looked at Jack's face and saw the expression that made his heart swell with happiness. Love and desire, but also exhaustion.

”You must sleep now, my love,” Stephen said, placing a loving kiss on Jack's mouth. 

Jack didn't resist. He yawned and closed his eyes and within secods, he was in a deep sleep. Stephen snuggled closer. Jack was so strong and warm, and he would have stayed in his arms forever. Had he ever felt like this, this safe and warm? He didn't know and he didn’t care. Jack's steady heartbeat finally lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Stephen stirred and found himself still tightly in Jack's arms. He sighed, pressing a soft kiss on the bare shoulder before meeting Jack's gaze. Blue eyes studied at him intensely, full of love and affection. Quick glance on the window told that it was early morning. He couldn't remember a time that he had slept this well. 

”Good morning, my plum. How about some breakfast?” Jack asked. Stephen's smile widened.

”Would there be coffee?”

 

FIN.


End file.
